calvinandhobbesfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicktoons Unite: Heroes United
The Newest game project from milesprower690 Tagline On their worlds they are either regarded as heroes, nuances, or trying to live as much of a normal life as they can. But one day, a call would be sent out. A call that would reach them all, ten individuals, to band together and defeat an evil so great, it threatens the multiverse itself. It doesn't matter what they were called back home, because together, they're heroes. Plot On their worlds they are either regarded as heroes, nuances, or trying to live as much of a normal life as they can. But one day, a call would be sent out. A call that would reach them all, 10 individuals, to band together and defeat an evil so great, it threatens the multiverse itself. It doesn't matter what they were called back home, because together, they're heroes. The story begins in retroville where Jimmy Neurtron is working on a new invention, when his friends Carl and Sheen show up and say they haven't seen him for days, Jimmy explains that he has been working on a new invention, The universal portal machine, so they could not only visit their old friend Timmy turner, but he has also found 7 more universe's those being: Amity park, Bikini bottom, Calvin's town, Zim's town, Tremorton, Miracle city, Royal woods, Pupununu, and a farm. Jimmy then is asked by his friends to go to the candy bar, he agrees, however a flea robot appears and starts scanning the machine. We then go to Bikini Bottom where Spongebob wakes up about to go to his job at the Krusty Krab to find that his town is infested with robots, quickly he goes back into his house to grab his bubble wand and soap, and his karate gloves when he goes outside again he's about to fight some, until a green portal opens up with Jimmy Neutron coming out telling him that he has to come with him if he wants to save his home, in which spongebob follows. When the two arrive Spongebob (and the Audience for that matter) meet the other heroes that Jimmy assembled, Danny Phantom, Timmy Turner, Invader Zim, Tak, Jenny Wakeman, El Tigre, Otis, Lincon Loud, and Calvin and Hobbes. Jimmy explains that the reason that he brought them here is that his Villian, Professor Calamtious, has built a duplicate of his universal portal machine and that he has recruited Villains from each of thier worlds, Plankton, Vlad Plasmius, Crocker, The Almighty tallest, Traloc, Vexus, Saturna of the dead, Mrs. Beedy, and Dr. Brainstorm, They are stealing powersources from some of thier worlds and has built a base of operations in Royal woods, they have to work together to stop them. Most of the group agrees with only Calvin begrudgingly doing so since he has to work with a girl and Zim thinking this was is a training mission. They decide to go to Danny's world first when the group arrives they see that Vald has taken over and converted Danny's school into a castle, Vlad procceds to knock out the heroes and send them to the ghost zone prison. When they awake the group has most of their weapons taken away from them, with only Calvin having his transmogrifer, Zim's PAK, Jenny's internal wepons,and Timmy using Cosmo and Wanda as a magical blaster to defend themselves. After striking a deal with box ghost (After laughing at his powers) to stop the rat infestation for him to open the electric gate The group sneaks through the prison and eventually finds their weapons, after beating up walker and his guards Danny mentions that Vlad isn't the only one with a ghost portal as the ten fallows him into the ghost zone. When the emerge from the fenton ghost portal Jimmy suggests that they make some anti ghost weapons for when they fight Vlad, while Timmy, El Tigre, Lincon and Zim are wanting to fight, the group agrees that a small break while Jimmy and Calvin work on the weapons is necessary. When the two finish they head out into amity park where Danny's friends Sam and Tucker tell Danny that some ghosts have possessed the citizens. Danny and the gang drive out the ghosts, before the group cuts through the Amity Park Graveyard to Vlad's castle. Upon arrival, Jimmy realizes there are generators keeping the portal open. They destroy the generators, shutting off the portal. Confronting Vlad, they lose their anti ghost weapons however Danny possesses his dad Jack, using the 'Ghost Gauntlets' to pummel Vlad. Vlad gloats the Syndicate is building something and have sufficient ghost energy to help power it before fleeing. The group heads back to Jimmy's lab to decide thier next course of action, the world they go to next is Spongebob's world. Due to the sponge mentioning that Plankton cannot have gotten far in his schemes yet. They next arrive in Bikini Bottom (with most of the group using Jimmy's air gum to breathe underwater). They meet Sandy, who explains Plankton uses harvesters to capture jellyfish to extract power from their sting; he also captured Mr. Krabs. Sandy sends them to Jellyfish Fields to meet Patrick, but he's sucked into a harvester. Destroying the harvesters, the group find themselves on the Flying Dutchman's ship; they (minus SpongeBob since he's annoying) are to be his new crew. However, Danny persuades him to let them go in exchange for bringing back his old crew. Arriving at the Chum Bucket, they free Patrick and the jellyfish. On the roof, they face Plankton (using a replica of spongebot steelpants ) and rescue Mr. Krabs. Afterwards the group heads to Otis's farm, where Mrs. Beady has sent a ton of robots to kidnap the farm animals, the group successfully defends the barn and defeat Mrs. Beady. Soon the group heads to Calvin and Hobbes's universe where most of the group disguises themselves (Danny and Manny going back to thier civilian identitys for the time) not to raise suspicion, they meet up with Andy and Shreman who tell them that Brainstorm's base in Yellowstone has expanded and that he could plan to take over the world anytime. The group heads to yellowstone using Calvins box and head inside brainstorm's lair, after finding Jack who tells the group he has a surprise for them, and reveals that brainstorm's name is Frank. When they reach brainstorm Jenny defeats him a a single punch, however Brianstorm reveals he has created a huge mech with the help of the villains. The group defeats the mech and they return to Jimmy's lab to plan thier next course of action. They go to Tak's world Pupununu where the young Shaman suggests that they should see his mentor Jabolba, When they get to the Village Jabolba tells the group that Traloc was last sighted near one of The Pupununu temples. When they reach the top of the temple they see Traloc using a large wooden mech that is powered by Juju, the group destroys the machine and Traloc escapes. When they return to the lab, they decide to go to royal woods to stop production of Syndicate trooper since thier is no villians in Lincoln's world. Transcript Crossover Chaos Transcript Time set Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy genius- Post Jimmy Timmy power hour 3 Danny Phantom-Pre Phantom Planet Spongebob- Pre Movie Fairly oddparents- Post The Big Fairy Share Scare Invader Zim- Post the Worst The Most Horrible Xmas Ever Calvin and Hobbes The series- Post the Collective Tak and the Power of Juju: Post first game My life as a teenage robot: Post escape from cluster prime El Tigre: Post final episode Barnyard: Post Final Episode Loud House: Post season 1 Quotes The group escapes Walker and are now in the ghost zone. Danny: Welcome to the ghost zone, a parallel dimension where ghosts rule supreme. is cowering behind Calvin Jimmy: What's wrong with Hobbes? Calvin: We had our fair share of paranormal encounters beforehand. Hobbes: Why do the ghost's always come to us! Voice Cast Natalie Palamides- Calvin Seth Green- Hobbes Tom Kenny- Spongebob, Spongebot Steelpants, MTM, Tara Strong- Timmy Turner, Poof, Daran Norris- Cosmo Susanne Blakeslee- Wanda Richard Steven Horvitz- Zim Debi Derryberry- Jimmy Neutron, David Kaufman- Danny Phantom Martin Mull- Vlad Plasmius Mr. Lawrence- Plankton Carlos Alazraqui- Mr.Crocker Tim Curry- Professor Clamatious Wally Wingert- Tallest Red Kevin McDonald- Tallest Purple Mike Pollock- Dr. Brainstorm Roger Criag Smith- Jack Grey DeLisle- Sam Manson, Rickey D'Shon Collins- Tucker Bill Fagerbake- Patrick Rodger Bumpass- Squidward Carolyn Lawrence- Sandy Cheeks, Clancy Brown- Mr. Krabs Ryan Stiles- Socrates Mindy Kaling- Andy, Ty Burrell-Sherman Kari Wahlgren- Chloe, Andy Berman- Dib Melissa Fahn- Gaz Rikki Simons- GIR Rob Paulson- Carl, Jeff Garcia- Sheen Trivia * When the group is in Calvin's world Spongebob gives himself the name Tom when he's in disguise a reference to his voice actor Tom Kenny